<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prisionero by Maelmeco1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922889">Prisionero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelmeco1990/pseuds/Maelmeco1990'>Maelmeco1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#lqclc #Niecest #OneShot #mdzs #fanzine, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelmeco1990/pseuds/Maelmeco1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia donde nada es lo que parece</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Incesto - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prisionero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cómo es que se le hizo buena idea ir solo a un bar? Era muy tarde y tenía un largo camino por recorrer, no había tomado mucho estaba en condiciones de conducir sin problema, ya quería llegar a casa. Subió a su auto y emprendió su camino.</p><p>Condujo hasta que sorpresivamente su auto se detuvo, hizo varios intentos por echarlo andar sin éxito, no pasaba ningún automóvil que pudiese auxiliarlo ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Estaba oscuro y sinceramente comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero a lo lejos pudo ver unas luces… por fin alguien a quien pedir ayuda, comenzó hacer señas para que el auto se debiera dándose cuenta que era una patrulla, de ella bajó un hombre alto rostro de duras facciones… era enorme, vestía su uniforme de policía, por fin se sentía seguro.</p><p>– Señor policía, gracias al cielo que pasa usted por ese lugar, mi auto se averió y… – Vio como el hombre se iba acercando hasta quedar frente a él, su intensa mirada comenzaba a ponerlo un poco nervioso – … Y ¿Podría revisarlo? Por favor.</p><p>– Cariño – Decía el uniformado mientras tocaba la mejilla del chico que se estremeció con su toque – No tienes idea de cuanto me llevó planear “esto” – abría sus brazos jactándose de su obra, sus labios formaban una “dulce” sonrisa que lo hicieron ver peligroso y hermoso al mismo tiempo.</p><p>– Pe-pero ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Quién es usted, qué quiere de mí? –  el chico comenzaba a sentir miedo.</p><p>–  En la ciudad siempre te observo, la manera gentil conque tratas a las personas, me molesta que no me reconozcas aun cuando estoy siempre pendiente de ti, en cuanto a lo que quiero de ti… prefiero demostrártelo.</p><p>Mientras hablaba sus dedos siguieron recorriendo el fino rostro del menor, posándose en los finos labios que se mantuvieron cerrados a pesar de la presión que el pulgar ejercía para introducirse en entre ellos.   El otro chico pese a estar asustado sabía que tenía que aguardar el momento indicado, espero solo hasta sentir como el otro hombre lo acorralaba contra el automóvil, en un vano intento por escapar flexionó su rodilla tratando de golpear la entrepierna de su agresor,  pero parecía que este sabía lo que haría pues pudo bloquear el golpe que seguramente lo hubiera hecho retorcerse en el suelo.</p><p>–   ¿Uh? Con que quieres jugar rudo cariño, yo pensaba tratarte bien pero tal vez te guste ser tratado de otra manera –  sonrió de una manera muy diferente.</p><p>Jaló la pequeña coleta de su víctima, haciendo que dejara salir un pequeño quejido y al mismo tiempo hacer que la dorada y almendrada mirada se cruzaran antes de que el mayor tomara de manera agresiva la boca del contrario, introduciendo su lengua de manera violenta a pesar de que el chico se retorcía y forcejeaba, haciendo más fuerte el agarre en el cabello, lo empujaba contra el auto y a la vez haciéndole sentir la dureza de su entrepierna, chupaba su lengua y en ocasiones provocaba que sus dientes chocaran.</p><p>–   Por fin serás mío –  murmuró cuando dejó libres los labios contrarios, que se encontraban rojos por la rudeza del beso.</p><p> </p><p>El menor estaba ensimismado en el duro rostro del hombre que lo tenía acorralado, sintió las manos del contrario bajar por sus delgados brazos que repentinamente fueron llevados a su espalda mientras sus muñecas eran apresadas por unas frías esposas.</p><p> –   ¿Qué pretende hacerme? Po-por favor deje que me valla prometo no decir nada, pero déjeme ir, te-tengo un esposo y un hijo por favor – en medio de su desesperación delató su naturaleza doncel.</p><p>–   ¿Uh? Con que un dulce y hermoso doncel, esto será mucho mejor de lo que pensé –   su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno – ¿Tu esposo fue el primero? –  No obtuvo respuesta –  ¡Responde!</p><p>–  S-si fu-fue e-el pri-primero – sintió ese enorme cuerpo presionándolo contra el auto, quedando escasos centímetros separados.</p><p>–   Pero no será el único que te haya tenido – susurrando en el oído del chico, que al momento de escuchar esas palabras.</p><p>Hizo lo que pudo por tratar de zafarse de ese fuerte agarre, pero cualquier esfuerzo resultaba inútil más con las muñecas inmovilizadas, el hombre lo llevó hacia su propio auto, tomó del tablero un paño que usó para cubrir su nariz, el aroma era desagradable, de momento sintió como sus piernas desfallecían, se sentía débil y los ojos pesados, lo último que logró escuchar fue a su agresor murmurar “HuaiSang”, después nada todo se volvió completamente negro.</p><p>Sus ojos se resistían a abrirse, la luz le molestaba ¿Dónde estaba? Realmente no lo sabía, de lo que si se daba cuenta era que estaba acostado en una cama completamente desnudo salvo por la sabana que lo cubría, sus manos ya no tenían las duras y frías esposas, pero estaban atadas al cabecero con algo más suave.</p><p>–  Cariño despertaste, bienvenido a mi hogar – viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos avellanas</p><p>El hombre se había quitado el uniforme, en su lugar tenía una toalla enredada a la cintura, dejando ver un cuerpo fuerte, brazos fuertes, unos abdominales perfectamente marcados, espalda ancha, alto…muy alto, acababa de ducharse las gotas que bajaban de su pecho hasta ser absorbidas por la toalla, su cabello oscuro, su voz ronca le hacía estremecer, el tipo era sexy pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo hubiese secuestrado, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de él.</p><p>– HuaiSang… ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – el susodicho se apresuró a negar en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza – ¿No? Entonces no creo que pase nada si hago esto – quitando la toalla quedando totalmente desnudo frente a él, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama – ¿O sí?</p><p>– Po-por fa-favor de-déjeme ir – trataba de no moverse pues era consciente de su desnudez y el nerviosismo que sentía al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su captor.</p><p>–  no lo haré, menos al ver la expresión en tu lindo rostro, mira, estoy duro como siempre que te veo, pero siento que explotaré porque sé que estás desnudo en mi cama – una de sus manos tomó su duro miembro comenzando a masturbarlo de una manera un tanto brusca.</p><p>El hombre siguió caminando hasta quedar frente al menor que hacía su mayor esfuerzo en no mirarlo.</p><p>– Mírame – HuaiSang seguía sin querer mirarlo haciéndole perder la paciencia – mírame y no se te ocurra apartarme la mirada, aunque no lo creas, quiero ser gentil contigo, así que no me provoques ¿Quedó claro?</p><p>–  S-si – en su mente trataba de encontrar una manera de poder huir.</p><p>–  Ni se te ocurra pensar en escapar, aunque lograras salir de esta casa no llegarías muy lejos – su mano seguía subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su pene que comenzaba a brotar liquido pre-seminal y con la otra jalaba la sabana que cubría la desnudez del menor –. Eres realmente hermoso.</p><p>Su mano dejó de moverse y puso ambas sobre esa tersa y suave piel, acariciando sus brazos, su pecho, comenzando a juguetear con los rosados pezones, tirando de ellos hasta que se endurecieron bajo su toque. Siguiendo su recorrido hacía su vientre, uno de sus dedos descendió hasta el semi duro pene del menor, acariciando a lo largo de este jugando burlonamente con la punta, hasta que su mano envolvió ese pedazo de carne para comenzar a masturbarlo.</p><p>Al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a despertar ante el contacto HuaiSang abrió la boca ante la sorpresa, ante eso el hombre aprovechó para besarlo, sintiendo como su propia lengua era chupada por los labios de su captor, su aroma a limpio llenaba sus fosas nasales, de pronto sintió unos fríos dedos tanteando su entrada, su reacción fue morder el labio del otro hombre, hasta que sintió ese sabor metálico de la sangre, no pudo haberle hecho una herida muy grande.</p><p>–  Tú pequeña zorra – se alejó limpiando la herida en el labio, tomando las mejillas del chico, apretándolas, asustándolo aún más – te follare tan duro que cuando estés en la cama con tu marido no podrás evitar comparar el placer que sentiste al sentir mi pene llenándote, te haré sentir tan malditamente bien que dirás mi nombre.</p><p>Mientras decía todo eso con su ronca voz, dos de sus dedos se habían hecho espació en el fruncido orificio, comenzando un duro mete y saca, su cuerpo al ser doncel podía lubricar de manera natural y se sentía avergonzado de humedecerse de esa manera.</p><p>– N-no pa-para, de-detente mgh – sentía como esos dedos acariciaban sus paredes internas, como rosaba burlonamente ese punto que le hacía gritar, como si supiera como y donde tocarlo – ¡Ah! Mgh</p><p>– ¿Uh? Parece que lo estas disfrutando, si con solo usar mis dedos haces esos sonidos tan lujuriosos ¿Cómo serán cuando me entierre en ti? Veámoslo – sacó sus dedos y en un solo movimiento se puso entre esas blancas y largas piernas sin dar tiempo a nada en una sola embestida introdujo su miembro hasta el fondo – ¡Ah! Maldición estás tan estrecho y caliente.</p><p>Sus embestidas eran más fuertes, en esa habitación solo se escuchaban gemidos, sollozos y el sonido de sus pieles encontrándose, el mayor abrió más las delgadas piernas empujando más y más duro, la cama rechinaba  al son de las embestidas, los cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor.</p><p>– N-no, no más ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Pa-pare.</p><p>– ¿Quieres que pare cuando tu culo me aprieta de esta manera? Deberías ser más sincero – arremetiendo con más ímpetu, sentía que estaba a punto de correrse –.  Di mi nombre.</p><p>–  Mgh n-no, no lo sé, por favor no más – sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, su estómago dolía y su entrada ardía por la rudeza de las penetraciones.</p><p>– Di mi nombre… quiero escucharte decir “MingJue” y prometo ir más lento – sentía su polla a punto de llegar – ¡Hazlo maldita sea!</p><p>– Mi-Ming-Jue pa-para por favor, detente no lo ha-hagas de-dentro – muy tarde, sintió el espeso liquido llenándolo y escuchó el gemido del contrario al llegar al clímax, pero aún así sus embestidas continuaron hasta que ese punto en su interior fue golpeado, haciéndole gemir – ¡Ah! Ahí mgh.</p><p>–  Hiciste que me corriera con solo escuchar mi nombre salir de tu dulce boca, pero tú aún no has llegado y al parecer encontré donde te gusta.</p><p>Mientras hablaba no había dejado de golpear rudamente ese punto, sentía como la entrada apretaba su pene, dando una última embestida llevó a HuaiSang a un orgasmo seco, MingJue se contuvo para no eyacular por segunda vez, cayendo pesadamente sobre el menor.</p><p>Cuando ambos recobraron el sentido el mayor desató las muñecas del contrario, no estaba sorprendido después de haber saciado sus necesidades él ya no tenía ningún uso o valor, lo dejaría libre, pero las palabras que salieron de esa perfecta boca lo dejaron frío. </p><p>– Si logras que me corra con solo usar tu boca, te daré la oportunidad de tratar de escapar de este lugar ¿Aceptas?</p><p>– E-está bien – era su oportunidad, solo tenía que pensar en que era la única manera de verse libre.</p><p>Se puso de rodillas, tomando entre sus manos ese duro miembro, llevándolo a su boca comenzando a succionar la punta para después bajar y subir, podía sentir ese sabor salado del semen y las venas que le rodeaban, lo llevó lo más profundo de su boca llegando a provocar arcadas, sentía en su cabeza las manos del hombre, sus jadeos le indicaban que le estaba haciendo sentir bien, el miembro era grueso y no podía abarcarlo con una sola mano, pero la otra la usaba para masajear los testículos, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos oscuros mientras dejaba salir un ronco gemido de placer, de repente sintió como las manos que estaban en su cabeza  comenzaron a moverla más rápido llegando más profundo, sentía el sabor amargo del líquido pre-seminal que indicaba que estaba a punto de lograrlo.</p><p>– Sí que eres bueno ¡Ah! Así, más duro – echó su cabeza hacía atrás mientras se corría en el interior de la boca de HuaiSang.</p><p>Lentamente MingJue fue retirando su miembro, la imagen frente a él era verdaderamente erótica, el rostro de ese chico sonrojado mientras que de su boca entreabierta brotaban restos de su esencia.</p><p>–  Lo prometiste… déjame ir –  la mirada retadora incitaba a MingJue a seguirlo follando.</p><p>– Está bien puedes irte, tienes cinco segundos para salir de aquí y te doy dos minutos para correr, si te atrapo eres mío.</p><p>HuaiSang se levantó y tomó lo primero que encontró, que fue una camisa y salió corriendo de ahí, sabía que sería difícil pero no se imaginó que sería casi imposible ¿A dónde demonios lo habían llevado? Aquello era un maldito bosque, pero olvidando eso comenzó a correr hacía donde fuera con tal de escapar, corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies desnudos que comenzaban a lastimarse con ramas y piedras, se había alejado lo suficiente ya que no podía ver la casa, el problema que tenía en ese momento era que no sabía hacía qué dirección correr.</p><p>No podía detenerse, pero no pudo ver una rama que estaba en su camino haciéndole caer lastimando su tobillo, trató de levantarse, pero el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, sus brazos, rodillas y palmas de sus manos no estaban en mejores condiciones, lagrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas, tenía frío era aún de noche, a ese paso moriría, pero de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo levantaban envolviéndolo en su calor.</p><p>–   Vamos a limpiarte, estas lleno de tierra y a curarte tus heridas, no debí dejar que salieras de esta manera, lo siento – MingJue parecía arrepentido, lo que causó que HuaiSang acariciara su mejilla queriendo reconfortarlo – pero después serás todo mío y no podrás oponerte.</p><p>Llegaron nuevamente a la casa, el mayor quitó la camisa desgarrada y sucia tirándola a la basura, dejando nuevamente desnudo ese maltratado cuerpo, se dirigió al baño preparando la ducha, mientras el agua se aclimataba regresaba por el menor que le esperaba en la habitación temblando.</p><p>–   Ven, la ducha está lista – pero el contrario al ponerse de pie cayó al suelo pues el pie aún dolía – te ayudare – llegó hasta donde estaba el menor tomándolo en brazos lo llevó a la ducha, dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí – si necesitas ayuda solo grita y vendré.</p><p>Pero cuando se disponía a salir HuaiSang lo retuvo y como pudo se puso frente a él, haciéndole bajar la cabeza y tomar sus labios, introduciendo lentamente su lengua en la boca de MingJue este estaba sorprendido de que tomara la iniciativa de besarlo, lo malo es que le estaba excitando y su miembro nuevamente estaba erecto. Mientras se comían la boca, succionando y chupando la ropa del mayor iba desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, cuando se vio desnudo ambos entraron a la ducha, el hombre enjabonaba y enjuagaba, mientras bajaba sus labios, besando y marcando la blanca piel que limpiaba; el menor no hacía más que gemir al sentir ese duro pene contra su vientre, tal vez era una locura entregarse de esa manera, pero lo necesitaba, lo quería dentro de él, sentir como lo llenaba nuevamente, sintió las grandes manos sobre su cintura impulsándolo hacía arriba permitiendo que rodeara las estrechas caderas, de modo que su entrada quedaba alineada a la cabeza del miembro que se rosaba como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para entrar.</p><p>– ¡Ah! Po-por favor – dejó salir esa suplica que era más un sollozo de necesidad de ser llenado – t-te lo pido.</p><p>– ¡Mgh! Yo también lo necesito, estar y moverme dentro de ti… llenarte de mí para que no puedas pensar en nadie que no sea yo –  diciendo eso de un solo movimiento se introdujo en lo más profundo, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.</p><p>El sonido de sus cuerpos al encontrarse mezclados con el agua no hacía más que excitarlos, el interior de HuaiSang succionaba y apretaba el pene de MingJue, sus cortas uñas arañaban la ancha espalda, mientras sus labios continuaban besándose enredando sus lenguas, cuando se separaban para tomar un poco de aire un hilillo de saliva quedaba entre ellos.</p><p>– ¡Ah! Ahí m-más fu-fuerte – rogaba el menor al sentir como su próstata era golpeada sin piedad alguna, se sentía a punto de llegar el orgasmo.</p><p>El mayor por su parte, no dejaba de penetrar duramente ese punto dulce que hacían que el contrario gimiera de esa manera tan erótica y a la vez sentía como su pene era apretado de tal manera que estaba a punto de correrse.</p><p>–  Yo tampoco aguanto más – golpeaba con más ímpetu hasta que su pene se hizo más grande esparciendo su semen dentro de HuaiSang.</p><p>Mientras ambos se recuperaban del fuerte orgasmo que acababan de tener, MingJue salió, aunque su miembro seguía duro, se controló lo suficiente para poder limpiarlos nuevamente a ambos, metiendo dos dedos en el conducto anal del contrario para sacar el espeso liquido de su interior, pero al momento de meterlos el menor dejó salir pequeños jadeos no de dolor si no de deseo, lo que hizo que comenzara a usar sus propios dedos para darle placer y limpiarlo al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Al salir, el mayor lo recostó en el colchón mientras él se colocaba sobre el menor besándolo profundamente mientras una de sus manos tomaba el semi erecto pene, sus labios bajaban besando la blanca piel del cuello, los pezones los chupaba y mordisqueaba hasta dejarlos rojos por sus duras atenciones, seguía bajando dejando besos en el liso vientre, bajando hasta llegar al miembro que su mano masturbaba con suavidad, sus labios succionaban la punta antes de tomarlo por completo en su boca, subía y bajaba a lo largo, mientras sus dedos nuevamente se movían sobre el dilatado orificio.</p><p>Era tal el placer que HuaiSang sentía que agarraba las sabanas apoyaba el pie que no dolía en el colchón para poder impulsarse más profundo en la cavidad bucal del mayor; MingJue se retiró antes de que el menor se corriese dejándolo muy cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis, más sin embargo bajó más succionando con su boca la entrada que le había recibido anteriormente, metiendo la lengua hasta donde le era permitido, sentía los dedos del menor jalando su oscura cabellera acercándolo más a él.</p><p>Repentinamente se separó para llevar su pene a la entrada que se encontraba mojada, entrando lentamente saboreando ese dulce momento, mientras incrementaba poco a poco la fuerza de sus embestidas.</p><p>– Pa-para… para por favor.</p><p>–  Te dije que no me detendría… que eres mío.</p><p>–  Quiero hacerlo yo – así que esperó a que el mayor invirtiera posiciones quedando él arriba, colocándose en la posición adecuada, tomando el hinchado pene para lentamente ir metiendo primero la punta e ir bajando sintiendo como llegaba más profundo.</p><p>Subiendo y bajando clavando su dorada mirada en la avellana esta estaba oscura, llena de deseo y lujuria, las manos del mayor tomaron las caderas de HuaiSang ayudándole para que no se lastimara el pie que tenía herido, cuando el menor bajaba MingJue subía las caderas llegando más profundo, así continuaron hasta que se tornó insoportable al no poder llegar, así que volvieron a invertir posiciones y el mayor colocó las piernas del contrario en sus hombros, mientras movía rudamente las caderas mientras volvía a tomar sus labios en un profundo beso, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo dando un ultimo empuje llegaron ambos a un largo orgasmo, que los dejó perplejos pues había sido muy intenso, quedando totalmente agotados, cuando se hubiesen calmado se acomodaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente HuaiSang despertaba encontrando vació el otro lado de la cama bajó de ella y buscó algo con qué cubrir su desnudez encontrando una muda de ropa limpia y zapatos deportivos, se vistió con algo de molestia en las caderas y salió, sonrió al ver a Mingjue con ropa deportiva recargado en su auto.</p><p>–  Pensé que me habías abandonado – se acercó hasta llegar a él, besando sus labios dulcemente.</p><p>– Tenías que descansar ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntaba MingJue mientras acariciaba el delicado rostro de su esposo.</p><p>– De verdad eres una bestia… la próxima fantasía es la tuya.</p><p>– Lo bueno es que Xichen y su molesto esposo no tienen problema con cuidar a nuestro hijo – acariciando suavemente el vientre plano – ¿Crees que ya estés embarazado?</p><p>– Espero que aún no, hay muchas fantasías que cumplir.</p><p>– Te amo HuaiSang.</p><p>– Y yo a ti.</p><p>Y así ambos subieron al auto, tomados de la mano emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hogar, con la promesa de una próxima fantasía a cumplir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>